Magistic Sail NYE Cruises - Celebrating NYE on Sydney Harbour the ‘Magistic Sail Way’
There’s something about bringing in the New Year that gets the whole world excited and rearing to go! The importance we attach to this one moment, when the clock hand strikes 12 heralding the dawn of a new year, has grown in magnitude over the years. And, celebrations on Sydney Harbour are no different – with every passing year they become bigger, brighter and amazingly better! As a local or a visitor, you’re definitely spoilt for choice with the multitude of NYE activities available on Sydney Harbour. And, if you’re really looking to bring in the New Year with all pomp and gaiety – the Magistic Sail it is! It definitely is the cruise that hosts a rocking New Year’s Eve party and gives its guests the best views of all the must-see events on Sydney Harbour! The Magistic Sail is a luxury catamaran with a 100ft mast, laced with contemporary décor in keeping with the times. The exclusive Sydney Harbour New Year's Eve cruise package includes a 5.5 hour party cruise, with a roving service of canapés and a mini buffet, the silver beverage package of Australian beer, wines, sparkling and soft drinks. You can really enjoy a great party aboard a luxury cruiser with no worries about overcrowding or elbowing into other guests. As the sun goes down on Sydney Harbour, you’ll find yourself cruising the harbour waters aboard the Magistic Sail in eager anticipation of what the evening has in store for you. And, before you know it, the festivities begin with a fire tug blasting tonnes of water into the sky creating a fantastic spray that glistens against the warm glow of the setting sun. Fast on its heels comes the stunning air displays with special aircraft performing fantastic dips and dives, twists and turns all the way from the Opera House to Clark Island. And then, the ethereal pylons of the Sydney Harbour Bridge come alive with striking images projected on to its broad surfaces! What follows is the spectacular Bridge Effect, the centrepiece of the evening, displaying the NYE theme-inspired images that go on till sunrise in the New Year – a visual treat like no other! The dramatic red flares that you see being fired from fireworks barges are an ‘Acknowledgement of Country’ to honour the Aboriginal and Torres Strait culture and heritage, another NYE special. The 9pm family fireworks are fantastic indeed, but are just a harbinger of what is to come. If you’re on board the Magistic Sail, you will also get to be part of the New Year’s Eve Harbour of Light Parade that showcases an illuminated fleet of over 40 vessels, trimmed with orange-coloured light, lighting up the harbour waters with its unique choreography! Your evening continues with great food and wine, DJ and dancing till the countdown to the New Year begins. And, in no time, it’s the moment you’ve been waiting for… the moment that sets in motion reflections and resolutions that take you into the New Year… the moment that all the events of the evening have been leading to! When the clock strikes twelve, Sydney out does itself with the most spectacular fireworks display that explodes into the night sky leaving spectators amazed at the brilliant work of art that covers the sky at large! What a way to bring in the New Year – Sydney and the Magistic Sail together give you an experience of a lifetime! For a more comprehensive guide to "Magistic Sail" New year's eve packages visit http://www.magisticcruises.com.au/sydney-harbour-cruises/magistic-sail-new-years-eve-cruises.php. Category:New years eve sydney 2015, sydney new year fireworks 2016, sydney new years eve fireworks 2015, sydney nye 2015 parties, new years eve cruises 2015, new years day party sydney, sydney new years eve 2015 events, sydney harbour new years eve cruise